Hilda (Pokémon)
Hilda (Japanese: トウコ Tōko), also known as White, is the female player character in Pokémon Black and White. Her male counterpart is Hilbert. Appearance Hilda is a tall, slender girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her top hair is covered by her hat, this being why it's unknown what her hairstyle is. In the Adventures Manga, her counterpart, White, was shown without her hat once. Hilda wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. Hilda also carries a pink messenger bag around. In the games Black & White As the player Hilda is a young girl who lives in Nuvema Town, along with her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. If chosen as the player, she will receive a starter Pokémon and a Pokédex from Professor Juniper. After setting off on her Pokémon journey at the same time as Cheren and Bianca, Hilda will at some point be asked by Fennel to do some sort of quest; in return for its completion, Hilda will receive a C-Gear. As well as encountering and battling her childhood friends at various points during her journey, Hilda will also meet a young man known as N, who wishes to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. In order to achieve his goals, he and Hilda will battle several times during the course of the game. Hilda will also battle Team Plasma at various stages of her journey. At the game's climax, Hilda is recognized as a hero by Reshiram or Zekrom, depending on the version. As NPC If she is not chosen as the player, Hilda appears as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what Hilbert, the player, wants her to base her team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Hilda's Pokémon are chosen from either list. Black 2 & White 2 In Black 2 & White 2, Hilda went searching for N in a faraway region and did not come home yet. Her mother mistakes the player for her. In the manga Hilda has a counterpart named White. She is the president of the BW Agency and she met Black, a trainer from Nuvema Town who has a male Tepig. White, who has a female Tepig named Gigi in the BW Agency, hired Black because the director wanted both a male and a female Tepig. She lives in Floccesy Town. Gallery 457px-White_Adventures.png|White (with Gigi, her female Tepig), Hilda's manga counterpart Trivia * Before the release of the games, she was also referred to as simply "White." * Hilda/Hilbert's mother and Rosa/Nate's mother knew each other since childhood. It is also known that Hilda/Hilbert's mother was a Pokémon trainer and Rosa/Nate's mother was a Pokémon nurse that worked at a Pokémon Center. External links *Pokemon Wiki Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Predecessor Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons